Yo comencé la broma
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Amanda decide unirse a los planes de Sucy y ver crecer hongos en el cabello de Akko. Sin embargo, la poción parece no funcionar. No le toma importancia a ese hecho, hasta que nuevos cambios aparecen en ella, cambios que la hacen cambiar físicamente por una persona que no era. Para seguir, deberá fingir ser otra persona, y en el proceso conocer mejor a Akko... quizá demasiado.
1. El inicio de la broma

**Yo comencé la broma**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Sin embargo la historia me pertenece.

* * *

Amanda _cuelga el teléfono. Está triste. Todo se ha terminado. Poco le importa que a su alrededor la gente la mire extrañada. Ellos no saben que sus lágrimas son reales, ellos no conocen el dolor que trae en su corazón, pues ella sí tiene corazón después de todo. Siempre lo tuvo pero nunca pensó que realmente estuviera ahí, de una manera literal. Creyó que siempre se trataba de un órgano pero al final ¿por qué dolía tanto?_

 _Si tan sólo pudiera regresar el tiempo desearía no haber sido tan impulsiva…_

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _El inicio del juego_**

Amanda cuelga el teléfono. Está furiosa. Poco le importa que a su alrededor Jasminka y Constanze la miren con un deje de preocupación, sale de su habitación sin decir nada y quiere escapar de toda esa bola de basura, quiere escapar de sus problemas.

Camina entre los pasillos de Luna Nova a zancadas, quiere dirigirse hacia el patio y correr, correr mucho. Por algún motivo que ella no sabe correr le quita el estrés y la hace sentir como un ave libre, sin ataduras ni dueño.

Sin embargo, mientras en su cabeza están aquellas palabras de su padre se encuentra con Sucy. La mira de reojo y pasa de largo, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Sucy la mira de lejos y alza los hombros sin interés, pero recuerda algo, es de esas veces que algo te viene a la mente, una pequeña chispa que te recuerda un motivo en especial. Eso mismo le sucede a Sucy pues comienza a hablarle a Amanda.

—¡Amanda!

Ella voltea sin estar interesada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Sabes dónde está Akko?

—No, no lo sé.

Y se voltea de nuevo, aprieta los puños con enojo. Siente como quiere destruirlo todo, quiere gritarle a alguien y decirle que está harta de lo mismo, que la gente piense que ella es un títere con todo y sus hilos pero… ¿quién lo creería? Nadie, se dice a sí misma.

—Es que…—interrumpe Sucy—, quería jugarle una pequeña bromita a Akko y pensé que quizá tú…

—No tengo ánimos.

Aquello sorprende a Sucy, si con alguien podía contar para jugarle una broma a Akko esa debía ser Amanda O'Neill. Nadie más. Amanda amaba las bromas, jugar pesado. Era parte de ser ella. Así que Sucy no lo entendía. Y no encuentra las palabras para animarle o decirle que todo estará bien, quizá.

—Bueno—Amanda voltea hacia dónde está Sucy—, ¿de qué se trata la broma?

Sucy sonríe con malicia.

—No es nada complejo…

 **/ . . . /**

* * *

 _Una adolescente llora en la estación. Pero nadie parece realmente notar su dolor. Algunos chicos se burlan ya que murmuran que los hombres no deben de llorar. Pero Amanda por primera vez quiere gritar que ella es una chica. Quiere dejar de llorar pero no puede. Su pecho duele, ¿hay algo más doloroso que el amor? Puede ser, quizá._

 _—Me heriste…_

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _(1)_**

 ** _El inicio de la broma_**

Amanda sostiene el pequeño frasco ámbar que le ha dado Sucy. Al menos escuchar el plan le alegró el día. Ya no se siente enojada por la conversación con su padre, y quiere mejor enfocarse en llevar a cabo una broma. Y no es cualquier broma, es una que va muy en serio.

—¿Estás segura que eso funcionara? Lo veo como un simple líquido—dice, inspeccionando y menando un poco el frasco.

—Descuida—Sucy la mira desde el otro lado de la mesa del comedor de Luna Nova—, es simple, yo distraigo a Akko y tú pones eso en su sopa, ya verás que pronto de su cabello empieza a crecer una explosión de hongos.

—Por más enfadada que esté no podría perderme algo como esto. Ja. Akko con hongos en la cabeza, esto sí que será genial.

—Pero ten cuidado—advierte Sucy—, sólo unas gotas, no más de cinco.

—No más de cinco, ¡okey!

Amanda sonríe nuevamente y con ello su "yo" problemática resurge. En cuanto ve en la lejanía a Akko sabe que es momento de iniciar el plan. Sucy le guiña el ojo.

—¡Akko!—grita Sucy.

Junto a Akko está Lotte, ambas sostienen libros, al parecer estaban en la biblioteca investigando. Amanda se ríe mentalmente de aquello, ¿Akko estudiando? Si Akko estudiaba, eso seguro generaría la tercera guerra mundial.

—Sucy… Amanda—saluda Akko sin muchos ánimos—, Lotte y yo tenemos que estudiar.

La risa de Amanda se escucha y Akko frunce el ceño visiblemente molesta.

—¿Qué te causa tanta risa Amanda?

—¿Qué me causa risa? ¿Qué no es obvio? ¿Tú estudiando? ¡Por favor!

—Akko se está preparando para los finales—interrumpe Lotte de forma tímida—, la estoy ayudando a estudiar.

—Eh, no es que quiera hacerlo—contradice Akko—, pero es la única manera de seguir aquí, después de todo.

—Ya, ya—Amanda mueve sus manos y se agarra el estómago pues duele, ha reído mucho—, ¿no quieres comer primero? La comida siempre es buen combustible para iniciar los estudios, o eso dicen.

—Bueno.

Tanto Akko como Lotte se sientan, Sucy y Amanda se miran cómplices.

Y cuando la comida llega ponen en marcha el plan. Tal y como acordaron, Sucy es la encargada de distraer a Akko y también a Lotte —aunque originalmente no contemplaron que Lotte estaría presente—, mientras que Amanda vierte cinco gotas, no más, del contenido extraño de ese frasco ámbar en la sopa de Akko.

Todo sale a la perfección, sin embargo, en ese momento el celular de Amanda suena. Ella frunce el ceño con enojo y lo aprieta. Todas notan aquello y esta vez trata de disimular.

—¿Pasó algo?—pregunta Akko, quién da el primer sorbo de la sopa.

—Eh, no es nada…

Amanda comienza a comer, sin embargo la sopa le sabe ligeramente diferente. Un poco más ácida quizá. Pero no le da importancia. Todo parece ir con normalidad, a excepción de que no ha brotado ningún hongo de la cabeza de Akko.

Sucy mira con detenimiento a Akko y no nota ni pizca del efecto de su poción. De hecho, pasa la comida y sigue sin haber efecto alguno. Sucy se resigna y se siente derrotada. Había planeado las cosas para que al final no salieran.

—Nos retiramos a estudiar—dice Akko junto con Lotte—, ¡nos vemos!

—"Será una gran broma" ¡Sí, claro!—Amanda cruza los brazos molesta—yo no vi ningún efecto, ¡ni uno!

—Bueno, puede que no hayas usado demasiadas gotas…

—Usé cinco—Amanda alza los dedos de su mano—, dijiste que no más.

—Bueno… es verdad. En fin, supongo que es mejor echarle la posición en la cabeza y no en la comida.

—Bueno, bueno, al menos fue divertido—extiende su mano y le entrega el frasco ámbar— ten.

—Eh… Supongo que algún día la veremos repleta de hongos.

—Si eso ocurre, no dudes en buscarme.

Amanda también se retira del comedor y queda Sucy sola mirando aquél frasco ámbar.

—No lo entiendo, es una poción básica… No es como si fuera una poción poderosa, sólo debían crecer hongos.

Alza los hombros con decepción y se dirige a su habitación, pensando en los motivos por los cuales no pudo funcionar la poción.

—Quizá fueron demasiados hongos… o quizá pocos. Pero no… Sólo era que crecieran en su cabello—Se sienta en su silla favorita y mira su libro de pociones—, conseguí todos los ingredientes, todos y cada uno.

Es entonces que Sucy mira bien la botella y parpadea un par de veces.

—Oh… creo que esta no era la poción.

Mira a su lado izquierdo y encuentra un frasco ámbar un poco más grande con un líquido color morado y lo compara con el de su libro de pociones, dándose cuenta que confundió la poción.

—Entonces… ¿Qué poción le dimos a Akko?

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Gracias por acompañarme a este proyecto! Los días de actualización serán los jueves, y este fic será de a lo mucho diez capítulos. No lo pienso hacer muy extenso. Si algún día actualizo antes se los haré saber por mi facebook (Blossom Lu) o mi página en facebook (Blossom Lu).

P.D es la primera vez que escribo un fic de temática "mujer x mujer" así que sean pacientes :'v, advierto que será una historia LENTA. No esperen besos o abrazos desde el primer capítulo, amo el drama y que las cosas fluyan poco a poco sin apresurar nada. Así que apreciaría mucho la comprensión.

P.D 2. Amo el personaje de Amanda, por eso el ship, y porque creo que no hay AkkoxAmanda en fanfiction. ¡Yeih! 7u7.

P.D 3. Las shippeo desde el capítulo 17 7u7.

P.D 4. Si les gustó, si no les gustó, si les parece interesante/rara/extraña la pareja... me gustaría saber sus comentarios, un review siempre me anima mucho.

¡Saludos!


	2. Cambio de roles

**(2)**

 **Cambio de roles**

 _Eres mi juego experimental, simplemente naturaleza humana._

 _No es lo que las chicas buenas suelen hacer, no es como deben comportarse._

 ** _/ . . . /_**

Amanda siente un dolor fuerte en su pecho, algo semejante a un golpe bastante cruel.

El reloj digital de su teléfono indica que apenas es la medianoche, así que ir a la enfermería de Luna Nova no es una posibilidad, nunca le ha gustado exagerar o ser dramática. En su propia lógica si se sigue sintiendo mal irá a la enfermería por la mañana, si no, pues no irá.

Sin embargo, el dolor la consume y se revuelca entre sus propias cobijas, se siente como algo que la estira cual prenda recién lavada. Todo su cuerpo se envuelve en una tortura.

Cierra los ojos y trata de soportar las lágrimas, ni siquiera sabe porque quiere llorar. ¿Tanto es su propio dolor?

Mira de nuevo el reloj, son quince minutos pasadas de las doce. El tiempo avanza con lentitud y el dolor no aminora. Se levanta de su cama con dificultad para finalmente sentir un zumbido en sus oídos y caer rendida al suelo. No siente ahora dolor.

 ** _. . ._**

Sucy ha tenido presentimientos extraños desde la broma fallida hacia Akko. Si bien la pócima que supuestamente le suministró aún no la tiene identificada se sorprende que Akko no haya mostrado ningún síntoma extraño. Incluso en el desayuno la nota normal, no parece ser diferente.

—¡Hey, hola Amanda!

Amanda camina hacia el comedor, su rostro denota total desconcierto. No saluda a Akko sino que directamente se dirige a Sucy.

—Ven.

Tanto Lotte como Akko no entienden la reacción de Amanda, pero Sucy tiene una ligera idea.

—Oh, rayos…

Las dos se dirigen hacia un lugar alejado de Luna Nova. Sucy inspecciona a Amanda de pies a cabeza y nota cambios un poco insignificantes.

—La broma salió mal—dice Amanda, con un tono de voz diferente al habitual—, en la noche sentí dolores terribles en todo mi cuerpo y en algún momento me desmayé. Fue ahí donde me di cuenta.

—¿De qué?

—Tengo… algo…

Sucy se alarma un poco de ver a Amanda apenada, no es nada habitual en ella. Amanda siempre se caracterizó por ser una chica desinhibida.

—Creo que me he vuelto hombre.

Sucy abre los ojos como platos.

—Eso no puede ser posible.

—¡Qué demonios! ¿Entonces si ves esto que pensarás?

Amanda baja sus pantalones de pijama y ante Sucy apareció una imagen nada predecible. Incluso para ella el ver el miembro 'inexistente antes en ella' fue demasiado.

—Eh…

—¡Un pene! ¿Se supone que las mujeres tienen uno?

—Bueno, vale, ya entendí.

Amanda se sube de nuevo sus pantalones de pijama y da vueltas alrededor de Sucy.

—No sé ni siquiera cómo se usa esto—señala al interior de sus pantalones—, es incómodo. Pero más incómodo es lo que siento, mi cuerpo se siente diferente. Maldición, yo nunca tuve senos pues ahora definitivamente no tengo ni un poco.

—Confundí la pócima para Akko—confiesa Sucy un poco más tranquila—, lo que no me queda claro es que si era para ella porque tú…

—Algo debió haber pasado—dice Amanda seria—, esto es grave. No puedo usar falda definitivamente. Si descubren que ahora soy un hombre me expulsarán.

—Je. ¿No es lo que siempre has querido?

—¡Sí! Bueno… No. No sé, no me esperaba esto. Tengo ganas de orinar desde la mañana pero no puedo, bueno más bien no sé cómo hacerlo.

Sucy suelta un suspiro y mira de nuevo a Amanda.

—No te ves tan mal como hombre.

—Gracias, no sabes como ayuda—responde con sarcasmo—, no sé qué voy hacer. Me siento más alta, más… diferente. Aunque siga teniendo este cabello se siente raro, todo es distinto.

—Amanda se divertiría de esto, ¿no?

—Sucy, tú eres la única que puedes ayudarme en esto.

—Hm. Vale, lo mantendremos como nuestro secreto.

—Debo irme de Luna Nova.

—¿Y cómo harás eso? La directora ni Finnelan creerán algo que tú les digas, saben que odias estar aquí.

—Desapareceré, un par de días deben bastar para que arregles esto, ¿no?

 **. . .**

Amanda se mira en el espejo del baño de un centro comercial. Está en el baño de mujeres, sin embargo todo es extraño a su alrededor. Sabe que Sucy encontrará la solución puesto que no hay nadie mejor en las pociones que ella.

Quizá, la parte más razonable de ella, le dice que debería buscar a una profesora de Luna Nova y hablarle del caso. Sin embargo las consecuencias podrían ser fatales. Ciertamente ella no quiere estar en Luna Nova pues odia las reglas, pero eso no significa que quiera ser expulsada. No quiere dar más problemas a su familia.

Su rostro es más grueso, incluso sus facciones. Su piel es un poco más rasposa y su mirada más afilada. Nunca la ha importado su apariencia, aunque el hecho de tomar las tijeras para cortar su cabello se siente… interesante.

Poco a poco corta el cabello hasta que queda totalmente como un corte de hombre. No hace falta ocultar sus senos puesto que la poción se los ha quitado.

Los mechones de su cabello quedan en el lavadero, los toma y los tira al piso. No llora, ella nunca ha llorado. Aprieta sus puños con fuerza y se mira nuevamente al espejo, ahora su reflejo le muestra la apariencia masculina, ya no es como una mujer.

—Amadeo…

 **. . .**

—¿Amadeo O'Neill? No había escuchado nunca a esa familia.

Amanda mira la oficina del director de la Academia Appleton, es grande y lujosa. Aquello le da un poco de asco, ya que nunca le han gustado los lujos.

—Mi familia es de Estados Unidos—explica—, pero yo quiero continuar mis estudios en esta escuela.

—Es inusual que estudiantes extranjeros quieran estar aquí.

Amanda observa el rostro de aquel hombre, es duro. Se nota en sus facciones que aquella persona nació para hacerle imposible la vida a los demás: Blackwell, el temible.

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Entonces no aceptará la estancia temporal de un estudiante extranjero? ¿Es acaso porque soy de Estados Unidos?

—Qué remedio, no es como que puedas sobrevivir en la Academia Appleton.

—¿Es un reto?

Blackwell mueve su bigote en señal de protesta y golpea su escritorio.

—No desafíes a la autoridad, apenas llegando y causando problemas. Pero si así lo quieres…

—Si sobrevivo dos días en la Academia Appleton…

—¿Dos días?—Mr. Blackwell se cruza de brazos molesto—, te someteré a diversas pruebas. Una semana bastará.

Amanda asiente y extiende su mano para pactar el acuerdo.

 **. . .**

—Oye Sucy.

Sucy mira a Akko y alza sus hombros.

—¿Y Amanda?

—Hm, no sé ¿por qué?

—No la he visto por la Academia, no es usual.

—Hm, seguro debe de andar por ahí.

—Sí, puede ser.

Akko mira el piso ligeramente triste. Sucy nota aquello y decide no mirar más a Akko. No quiere delatar el secreto de Amanda. En cambio, se dedica a seguir buscando en libros de hechicería y pociones cualquier cosa que haga regresar a Amanda a la normalidad.

—¿Y qué buscas Sucy?—pregunta con curiosidad Akko, husmeando entre el escritorio de Sucy, donde únicamente hay un montón de frascos color ámbar y libros.

—Una poción.

—¡Genial! ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—No.

Akko frunce el ceño molesta.

—¡Por favor!

—No Akko, debo poder con esto sola.

Lotte deja a un lado su libro de Night Fall para observar la peculiar escena entre Akko y Sucy.

—Pero yo puedo ayudarte y…

—Akko, en serio no—dice Sucy nuevamente un poco molesta—, debo poder con esto yo.

—La carga compartida es menos.

—Akko, tú ni siquiera puedes volar.

—¡Oye!

—Es la verdad.

Akko pisotea el piso y se marcha de la habitación. Sucy suelta un suspiro de alivio y continua con su búsqueda.

—Sucy, ¿pasa algo?—Lotte, quién hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen se atreve a hablar—, estás un poco rara.

—No es nada.

 **. . .**

Amanda —ahora Amadeo O'Neill— inspecciona la Academia Appleton, tanto lujo realmente la asquea. Uno de los motivos por los cuales es como es, es debido a su propio pasado. Trata de no pensar en ello y decide buscar algo con que entretenerse. Se sienta en el comedor de los alumnos y se siente incómoda, pues todos los chicos se le quedan mirando como preguntándose quién es el nuevo alumno.

Rueda los ojos y no le da mucha importancia y se dedica a observar el juego de cartas que se desarrolla frente a ella, un joven rubio está jugando contra uno de cabello negro. A continuación el juego se ve mágicamente favorecido por el rubio y recibe algunas libras por parte de su contrincante.

—Nadie puede vencer al gran Luis Blackwell—anuncia él—, si hay alguien capaz de hacerlo que se manifieste.

Amanda rueda los ojos con aburrimiento y se levanta.

—Con trampas cualquiera podría ganar y anunciarse como victorioso.

Todos los estudiantes la miran —lo miran— y provoca que incluso Luis Blackwell se acerque.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Que eres un tramposo.

—Oye, oye—un estudiante habla desde lo lejos—, ¿eres un nuevo estudiante?

—Mi nombre es Amadeo O'Neill. ¿Algún problema con eso?

Amanda se siente divertida, quizá ser hombre por un par de días no sea tan malo después de todo. Podría mofarse de todos esos niños riquitos sin problema alguno.

—Te reto a que me ganes—dice Luis—, yo el hijo de director te reto.

—Por supuesto, pero deja de hacer trampas.

—Bien…

Minutos más tarde, los estudiantes de Appleton miran sorprendidos la derrota del siempre ganador Blackwell. Amanda sostiene las libras en su mano y sonríe triunfante.

—Esto es ridículo—dice Blackwell por lo bajo—, eres un brujo.

—Claro, claro. Y tú un hijo de papi.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Lo que escuchaste, estúpido.

* * *

 **N/A** Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. De verdad que me anima muchísimo. Asimismo, lamento la tardanza en la actualización. Espero en estos días compensar el capítulo del jueves pasado.

Por otro lado, como mencioné, este fic será muy corto. Espero que este capítulo les haya agradado mucho :3

Si les gustó, si no les gustó sean libres de comentar, ya que me anima un montón.

Los invito a leer mis otras historias de Little Witch Academia que tengo publicadas y próximamente esperen nuevos proyectos...

¡Saludos! :D


End file.
